


Fictober 2019 Prompts

by thenewjameswesley



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, The Punisher (TV 2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewjameswesley/pseuds/thenewjameswesley
Summary: A collection of the prompts I've written for during Fictober





	1. Prompt #1: It will be fun, trust me

“Come on, Frank. It will be fun, trust me.” Her soft voice rang through my ears as she led me over to the carousel. 

Frank sighed, obliging to his wife’s latest request following her over to the long line of people awaiting their turn for a ride. There was nothing that women couldn’t make him do, including getting on this carousel. She’d give him that look and that would be it. 

It was their day out with the kids even Uncle Billy Frank’s best friend from the army joined them. Billy loved seeing the kids; He was so good with them too. One day he’d be an amazing dad to some of his own.

Our turn came, as the operator brought the carousel to a stop. The carnival music stopped playing as kids, and adults alike hopped off the ride. Maria gently led me onto the platform, picking one of the horselike seats before sitting down.

The kids, even Billy, were excited soon joining Maria and me on the ride. Before long, we were moving again. Music blared all around us as the carousel began to spin once again. 

Maria peered over, shooting me a smile, gaze catching mine her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Bringing me back to our wedding day, the same gorgeous bride walking down the aisle toward me. 

Things were different now, maybe not as happy as they were before when we first married. We had a family now, and it didn’t help after I’d joined the army. Going on tours every few months, seeing less and less of her, the kids. Letters and photos were all that kept me going until I’d come back home.

But we made it work, her and I both too stubborn to let our marriage go, we were in love. Sometimes, we needed a reminder some time together to make us believe when things got hard.

It would be easier now. I promised her that my last tour was my last. And I was leaving the army, my time as a soldier it was done. And now I would be Dad to my kids and a husband for Maria.

My gaze shifted along the park. Beyond the smiling parents and laughing children was a man, dressed in a black hoodie. He’d been waiting a long time for whoever it was, he was waiting for. 

Hands planted in his pocket, as a few other men approached him. “You got the stuff?” His voice rang loud enough over the music that I could hear it. These men were drug dealers, maybe even selling guns. 

“I do, follow me. ”

The man held a large gun, like one of those I’d seen back in the military on the battlefields. Fingers wrapped around the trigger, ready to fire if anything went south, and sure enough they did.

Bullets flew around him, as people fell to the ground. Kids crying out for their parents, pushing the cries and screams away. I looked around, for any sign of my wife, or kids. 

But Frank came up empty; His eyes must have been playing some tricks on him because a few seconds later. He took one look, and there was Maria sitting on the horselike structure from before “She’s okay”. He’d get her out of there, and they’d go home everything would be all right. 

The man squeezed the trigger again, more bullets flew as people screamed one of those people Maria. Watching as she fell down to the platform, “Be Strong Frank, don’t cry the kids are watching. She’s going to be ok” He told himself as two more shots rang out

“It will be fun, trust me,” she said. Sighing Frank burst into the tears even after he promised he wouldn’t. They ripped his universe from his hands, but there was no sign of Billy. And he was thinking they’d taken him too.


	2. Prompt #2:  Just follow me, I know the area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan sends Simon on a run to the Hilltop, after which he stumbles upon another survivor

`The mustached man sighed taking one look back at the savior leader before pulling the truck out of the yard. Dust kicking up behind the vehicle as he drove down the long driveway away from the huge building these people referred to as the sanctuary 

Simon was out on yet another mission, doing Negan’s bidding as he always did. Guess that’s what came with being the `right-hand man`, god forbid anything happened to the bat-wielding leader. Then he’d have to take over, leading wasn`t his thing, the savior lieutenant rather enjoyed the background. 

Leaving the speech making to Negan, Simon was more a man of action. Teaching lessons, trapping other survivors who’d wronged his group, forcing communities to give up their stuff. All to the cause of the saviors, a cause he was rather invested in. 

Soon he’d reached his destination, climbing out of the truck his hands tucked in the front of his belt “Hello Gregory`` 

This Gregory, he was talking about was the timid old man who led the Hilltop. The scent of scotch filled his nose, as the savior lieutenant moved closer he’d been drinking once again. Fearing the “Big bad” saviors arrival at his community. 

“How may I help you, George”

“Simon, it’s Simon Gregory” 

“Oh yes, Simon. How many I help you?” 

“You can help me, in finding the Hilltop’s offering for this week” 

Without another word, the old man scurried away giving orders to what looked like some of his people. Telling them to load the stuff onto the truck, reminding them it was for Negan. Cooperation was exactly what Simon wanted to see today. 

Simon sighed, before thanking the Hilltop leader “Til Next Time” he said before shutting his community’s gate. 

A smirk crept across his lips as he climbed into the truck to begin the drive back home, this home he called the Sanctuary. 

Simon’s gaze moved along the road sunlight flashing in and out of the front window. Growls of the undead heard through the open window, for they were not a worry at the moment. 

At least not for Simon, as his eyes soon met that of a girl walking along the road knife in hand to combat any undead she’d run into. But perhaps there were too many, and after all the saviors were all about “saving” people too. 

Pulling the truck to a stop Simon soon emerged from it, turning to her as she took a few steps backwards. Cautious of this stranger, who’d stopped his vehicle, wondering if his intentions were good. 

“Hello” 

“Hi, are you here to help me?”

“Yes I am, Just follow me I know the area”


	3. Prompt #3: Now? Now you listen to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex shows up in Ray's backyard and things take a turn 
> 
> AU based on Season 3 Episode 12 One Last Shot

Poindexter sighed, hand still gripped around the gun’s handle his greenish-brown eyes fixed on those of his colleague Ray Nadeem. Who’d been standing in his yard alone, knowing full well Wilson Fisk got wind of what he’d done.

The mob-boss rendered whatever testimony he gave useless, within minutes he’d gotten to every member on that jury. None of what he said mattered, not anymore. The agent was out of cards, no more hands to play, defeated by Fisk again. 

A liability was all Ray was now, one his colleague Agent Poindexter was here to eliminate. A heavy sigh escaped Ray’s lips before taking another sip of the beer he’d opened earlier, in celebration of the win he thought he’d achieved.

“Come on, Ray, let’s go somewhere to talk. ”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, Dex. 

“I just want to talk, Ray. ”

“There’s nothing to talk about, you know what happened at that hearing. The Kingpin got to them, all of them” 

“You must be blind Ray, what did you think would happen, Justice would never prevail” 

Ray turned his gaze off his colleague, his lips parting to speak. “I’ve done things, a lot I’m not proud of but I wanted that second chance” Poindexter’s words rang true, where was Seema? Sammy, gone, all because of him.

“There’s no going back, Ray, you know that.” 

“Not even for you, Dex?”

“Everything I have, that’s thanks to Fisk. He helped me, Ray, now I feel more myself than I’ve ever been, no more fictions just me” 

“Now? Now you listen to me? He manipulated you Dex, convinced you to become this “villain” of his creation. Took everything away from you so he could become your “North Star” 

Watching as Dex sighed, his hands growing shaky around the gun’s handle, hoping speaking of the doings of the KingPin. Would stop his colleague, and they’d both walk out of here alive tonight. 

“Dex, you don’t have to do this. Once he’s done with you, he’ll take you out too. “ 

“Ray, you don’t understand. You’re a liability to him now, anything you said it doesn’t matter it won’t matter. Fisk he’ll spin it make some story up about you died here, absolving me of all of it.”

“Agent Poindexter, all it will be is more blood on your hands the public won’t know it but you will” 

Ray’d never called him that not in the several years that the two feds had known each other. It was always Dex, but desperate times called for desperate measures hoping Poindexter would put down the weapon. Ray knew Dex better than that.

The shaky hands of his colleague set down the gun, the cold glare fading from his face turning into a burst of sadness. Ray knew Dex wasn’t here to take him out anymore but the Poindexter he knew was back.

Ray’s lips parted again, setting the now empty beer bottle on the patio table arms wrapping around Dex’s shivering frame. “We’ll take down the KingPin, Two Federal Agents just like before”


	4. Prompt #4: I know you didn't ask for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away on his third tour, Frank Castle finds himself reflecting on things after receiving a letter from Maria

Frank shifted his weight in his cot the green fabric walls filled his view. It had been a few months since he’d said goodbye to Maria once again. To head out on what seemed to be an endless string of tours, but it was the marine’s third to be exact.

The mail had just come in, and Frank had been reading the latest letter from his wife coupled with pictures of his kids on their first day of school. There was nothing that Frank wouldn’t have done to be there, but Daddy had to go overseas and fight. They knew that, even when they were too young to understand any of it.

Maria’s words covered the small page, speaking of their adventures at school, new teachers, classmates. And she’d even included a bit about herself, how he’d left her alone again but deep down she understood why he had to go.

And how when he came home, he might not be the same Frank who waved goodbye for the third time. The marine had read all about it in the numerous brochures, the nightmares, the PSTD that piece of the battlefield every soldier brought home with them.

The stuff that made him not like the husband Maria had fallen in love with or the Dad his kids remembered. Even if the old Frank was somewhere inside, that wasn’t the Frank he was today, instead, he was the soldier sitting in his friend Curtis’s support group. Asking for someone who understood, what he was going through and hearing the stories of the others, knowing he wasn’t alone

Frank picked up a pen in his writing hand, along with a new piece of paper he wrote;

“Dear Maria,

I know you didn’t ask for this, none of us do when we enlist in the army. The nights away from our loved ones, or all the times I can’t say goodnight to the kids.

You tell them Daddy’s overseas fighting, with all the other soldiers. He’ll be back soon, where he’s gone it's not forever. Just a few more months to go. I bet they have X’s on their calendar.

Counting those days down, the days until we are finally back together. Truth is, I am too.

Maybe after this, it can be the end, no more leaving. Daddy will be home for good, but then it’s always one more tour. And I’m off again, waving goodbye to you and the kids at the Airport.

But I know you didn’t ask for this, no one does. They don’t tell you about the loneliness or the kids who are back home missing their father. You’re the strongest woman I know, and you are doing enough for both of us.

Love,

Frank

The marine folded up the piece of paper stuffing it into the envelope “You make sure this one gets to her” he said. Before wiping a tear off his face, Frank sighed “Just a few more months, and I’ll be back”


	5. Prompt #5: I might just kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover AU: Dex decides to pay Anvil CEO Billy Russo a visit for some help with guarding Wilson Fisk, but one thing ends up leading to another.

Billy smirked running a hand through his slicked-back hair “Special Agent Poindexter” he announced rather annoyed that a Fed had come straight into his place of business. The former marine was a busy man, with rich powerful clients to serve, and had no time for conversation with the agent. 

"How do you know who I am?" Dex inquired

"Who doesn't? A man of your talents saved all those lives and a washed-up mob-boss. You're practically a hero Poindexter" Billy responded 

"The FBI didn't think so, so much that I got suspended" Dex countered growing a little annoyed of the former marine's inquiry into his career 

Billy sighed, his gaze shifted up and down the agent's body admiring the clean white dress shirt under the black jacket. "Well, that's in the past isn't look at you now, fancy new job title, I hear you're the new Special Agent in Charge?." Billy responded 

"I am, and you're Billy Russo CEO of Anvil Securities" Dex acknowledged 

"You've obviously done your homework Agent, tell me what's the new Special Agent in Charge doing at Anvil anyway? Bored with the job already?" Billy asked

“Sounds like you have too. No time to be bored Russo with Wilson Fisk’s release from Rikers, all my agents are stuck babysitting him in that fancy hotel" Dex countered "Oooh, You're in need of my services? Need a few of my guys to watch over Fisk, while he chows down on expensive five-star dinners in that huge penthouse you've got him in" Billy sassed 

"Something like that, but he' s a valuable asset that's more than proving his worth to the FBI"

"Valuable huh? If you say so, suppose I could send a team of my best men if it keeps Fisk off the streets" Billy responded

"Thanks, Russo, be at the hotel around 9 tomorrow. Now I'll go and let you get back to serving those rich clients of yours" Dex smirked his eyes locked on the Anvil CEO

A grin spread across BIlly's lips eyes still inspecting Poindexter's body as his mind filled with the many other things he could be doing to the agent. Tall, sandy blonde hair, and that smirk across those soft pink lips, leaving him wanting nothing more than to wipe it off.

Without another word, Billy inched himself closer to Dex his heartbeat filling the CEO's ears as he pressed his lips against the soft pink ones belonging to the agent. "The things I could do to you right now" He whispered brushing his tongue against Dex's ear.

A soft moan echoed in Billy's ear as he continued working his lips along Dex's neck hands wondering underneath the agent's jacket feeling his toned body through the dress shirt's light fabric. "Russo... " Dex gasped feeling the CEO's hands cup around his hips. 

"Ooh, you like that Agent....I might just kiss you again. How about here?" Billy suggested lips pressed against Dex's neck 

Smirking, Billy moved his hands along the crisp white dress shirt covering Dex's body provoking another moan from the agent's lips. "Mmm, You do but you are very overdressed" Billy advised 

"Why don't you fix that Russo?, take my clothes off," Dex begged licking his lips turning the Anvil CEO on more

"If you insist, Poindexter or do you prefer Dex? Either way, I'll oblige" Billy chuckled slipping Dex's jacket off his shoulders as it hit the floor revealing the firearm hanging onto his belt

" You brought more than just your good looks in here Agent" Billy commented looking over at Dex's gun, Now where was I?"

"I believe you were in the middle of well... helping me out of these clothes" Dex smirked pointing to his shirt 

The former marine furrowed his eyebrow, "Oh yes, God knows I've been imagining the body you're hiding underneath" Billy stressed undoing the first button as he began removing the fine white dress shirt the agent came in with. 

Dex's shirt soon hit the floor, Billy's eyes widening at the sight of the agent's shirtless body filling his view, "You keep in shape, don't you? " Billy remarked getting the feeling Dex did more than just sit at a desk all-day

"I do, having been FBI Swat helps too" Dex replied

“God, that makes you sound so much sexier to me Agent. Let me guess, you were a sniper?" Billy snickered Dex groaned in pleasure of Billy's words, as the Anvil CEO's lips moved long his newly uncovered body "Oh I guess I should've let you answer that" Billy grinned undoing the agent's belt 

"That's it Dex, just relax. Let's go somewhere a little more private, so I can pay more attention to that gorgeous body of yours" Billy suggested pulling Dex's hand as he led him out of Anvil's main room

Pulling a door open, Billy stepped into a room with a fancy bed, and a few lights more than the Anvil CEO needed but he wanted to make Dex comfortable as the former marine lowered the agent to the bed. "You okay Dex? " Billy asked with concern in his voice

Dex winked, pushing himself up to a seated position as he slipped his pants and underwear off leaving nothing but his skin against the soft sheets "Yeah, I'm okay." He replied awaiting the CEO's next move 

Billy gasped, swallowing hard as he took in the sight of Dex's naked body, clothes scattered around the floor "I-I'm speechless Agent, not every day someone like you shows up here. But man am I glad you did, now let me pay some more attention to you" Billy smirked 

"I take it, you want me, Russo, why don't you undress and give me that attention you keep threatening" Dex suggested leaning back onto the bed 

Obliging, Billy slipped off his jacket unbuttoning his shirt slowly Poindexter's eyes only widening with pleasure making him want the CEO even more before his shirt joined the rest of Dex's clothes on the floor. "Mmm, tell me again how much you want me Dex?" Billy persuaded 

"Enough that I want you to take off those pants, and make love to me" Dex provoked knowing full well the Anvil CEO would accept his invitation 

"Ooh, you want me to fuck you don't you Dex" Billy snickered slipping off his pants moving closer to the bed hoping ontop of the agent as his lips moved along Dex's hardening dick 

"Mmmmm," Dex moaned shifting himself to give Billy more access 

"I'm just getting started Agent, " Billy said his lips wondering around the tip before another moan escaped Dex's lips hands gripping Poindexter's back

Pausing, Billy grinned watching as Dex enjoyed the attention the CEO was giving him before connecting their lips again "Don't hold back Dex, you know I want to make you scream" Billy smirked 

"Billy.....Billy Russo" Dex screamed feeling the Anvil CEO's mouth pressed against his member hands clenching the sheets 

"Oh Dex, you're so close aren't you? " Billy snickered his lips retreating from the agent's dick as he covered his soft skin in kisses 

"Yes" Dex managed to reply before his orgasm rushed over him 

The Anvil CEO rolled over, exhausted his eyes finding Dex's naked figure beside him the agents loud screams from earlier echoed in his mind. "That was, well-- " Dex commented he too tired from the pair's activities 

"Amazing?, don't think I didn't hear you scream my name" Billy replied 

"I just might have to let you hear me do it again" Dex responded forming his lips into a grin 

"And I might just kiss you, Special Agent Poindexter" Billy remarked


	6. Prompt #6: Yes I'm aware. Your point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for the man impersonating Daredevil, Ray receives a visitor

Streetlight poured into Ray's car window, piles of files sitting upon his passenger seat yet the agent was no closer to identifying the man impersonating the vigilante everyone called Daredevil 

The small clock on his dash read 10:01 pm, and Ray’d just gotten off the phone with Seema having told her another lie, that he'd be at work late working on a report that his boss Benjamin Poindexter wanted by morning. 

Despite his best efforts he'd been passed down for the top job once again. Even though he was the one who arranged every detail of Wilson Fisk's fancy agreement with the FBI. None of it seen by Hattley, as she ultimately decided on Dex. 

Everyone in the office loved Dex, who could blame them? The guy was a charmer, tall, sandy blonde hair, mixed with a bit of sarcasm. Though Ray could see how he'd won her over, he couldn't get past the fact experience seemed to mean nothing to his former boss when it came to promotions. 

Sighing, Ray leaned back his seat pushing the files onto the floor eyes peering out the front window. The agent's head wasn't in it, not anymore but not having an answer wouldn' t satisfy the man in the mask when he paid Ray another visit. 

He'd want to know, and Ray didn't blame him, someone was ruining his good name. But this search had taken the agent away from his family dinner, leaving him to lie about a report that was already finished 

"He probably won't come right away" Ray mumbled to himself trying to convince his mind that the search for the imposter could wait another day. Whoever he was hadn't made a move since the Bulletin, and frankly, the agent hoped it would stay that way 

Ray sighed "Damit Dex if it's you" He rambled wanting nothing more than to be wrong about his colleague. But his feelings were getting the best of him, of course, it was Dex, it had to be. There wasn't anyone else on his team Wilson Fisk could easily manipulate except one Ben Poindexter. 

It was no secret, the Dex Agent Nadeem knew lived beneath many fictions each day he'd throw on a mask so society would see someone else instead of the man he really his. A terrifying one who was losing his grip on his sanity with each passing day, but given the opportunity became his true self. 

Wiping a tear from his eye, Ray exhaled. He didn't want to find out the truth, so much that he'd frame another one of his colleagues all to protect Dex. Because that's how much he loved him, every day at work he'd look up at the new Special Agent In Charge wondering how he'd react if Ray pressed his lips against the ones belonging to his boss. Pulling him closer, feeling Dex's breath against his skin, hands running along Poindexter's shirtless body.

Before lowering him onto the soft sheets of his bed, nothing but soft skin between them as they spent the night tangled between the soft fabric. Hearing the pleasure-filled moans escaping Dex's lips.

Ray wanted nothing more, but it could never happen as Dex was his boss, and he was married to Seema. Pushing the thoughts from his mind, the agent straightened his posture. 

A soft knock on his window startled Ray, as he peered out to see the tall man from his thoughts. Sandy blonde hair, dressed in the same crisp white dress shirt he always wore. To the agent, it seemed like a dream one he'd wish would end. Quickly stuffing the files into his glove box, the agent rolled down the window "What are you doing here Dex?" Ray asked 

"I want to talk Ray, why don't we go somewhere private" Dex suggested 

"I'm not going anywhere with you Dex, Fisk sent you didn't he? And now you want to kill me in private, but I won't let you so whatever you have to do, do it here" Ray asserted

"I don't know what you're talking about Ray, N-no one sent me. I- just want to talk, so can you exit the car? " Dex stuttered

"No Dex, H-How do I know you're not here to kill me? Lead me far enough away from my car so the cops won't find my body. I'm FBI too, I know how it works" Ray shivered reaching for his keys

"I'm not going to kill you Ray, but since you insist on not leaving your car. I'll just say it here,--- " Dex trailed off his eyes shifting away from his colleague

"What is it Dex? " Ray asked concerned

"Wait- before you say it and I have no choice but to tell the masked man. There's something you should know, I love you Dex, not as a friend or a colleague but more than that the kind of love that wants to be with you every day, no matter what life throws at us. To put that ring on your finger, that lets everyone know you're mine, and I'm the one you come home to every night. I want to give you that life, I'll frame a colleague for it if it means you won't be taken away from me. " Ray confessed 

"Ray, tell the masked man what? What's going on?" Dex pleaded hoping Ray would give him any sort of an answer

"A man in the mask came to visit me in my house Dex!, told me the man wearing his suit was in the FBI. So I stole some files, including yours and I dug through them hoping to find out who it was, but then Seema called telling me I missed dinner. And as disappointed as I was, I wasn't heartbroken there was no crushing feeling because all I could think about was you, telling you how I felt. I lied to her and then continued to search but I didn't need to Dex, because I'd already found him in you." Ray explained 

"A-Are you going to turn me in Ray, to him, to the bureau?" Dex stammered surprised of his colleague's accusations

"No Dex, I'd never no one will ever find out," Ray vowed moving to push the car door open

"Thank you, R-" Dex trailed off as his colleague's lips connected with his

“Yes I'm aware, I've always known Ray” Dex confessed half blushing 

"You're point," Ray asked 

"My point is, I love you too" Dex replied smiling


	7. Prompt #7: No, and that's final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Foggy take on a new client to take down Fisk once and for all that came in the form of the very man impersonating Matt’s alter ego, Daredevil.

Matt paced up and down the floor looking up at the very ring his father whom everyone knew as the famous Hell’s kitchen boxer “Battlin’ Jack Murdock” fought in. Every night, Jack would head out from their small apartment stepping into that ring facing whatever his opponent threw at him that night.

Crowds of screaming fans cheering from the sidelines as the announcer introduced him. Awaiting their hero’s next victory, or to simply see him in action. But for the lawyer tonight, he wasn’t watching a boxing match nor would there be any screaming fans. 

For Nelson & Murdock, they were facing a very different battle one even they knew wasn’t a sure thing. Taking down a powerful mob-boss whose grip tightened around the city which each day, was a fight they were willing to take on.

“He’ll show Matt, I know it”

“How do you Foggy? He didn’t seem exactly warm and fuzzy about testifying against the man who gave him everything”

“Dex has done things, impersonating Daredevil being one of them but the man wants a way out Matt. Who are we not to give him that?” 

“You’re right, I just can’t shake the feeling that Fisk got to him”

The door chimed slowly opening as the agent known as Ben Poindexter walked into the gym. But Dex came alone, leaving the lawyers to conclude that his colleague Agent Nadeem didn’t have the same feelings of taking down Fisk.

“Special Agent Poindexter, have a seat”

The chair slid backwards scratching against the cement floor, a timid expression filling Dex’s face as he sat down in the chair. Greenish-brown eyes red from the lack of sleep he’d had the night before peered at the two lawyers. 

“I know this is hard for you, but believe me when I say you’re doing the right thing” 

“Am I? Fisk gave me everything he’s made me feel more like myself than I’ve ever felt. And now I’m about to turn on him?”

“You are, Fisk he manipulated you, murdered Julie in cold blood. All so he could become your north star"

“Am I going to prison?” 

“Not if we can help it, your mental instability plays a big role in your defence. It might be enough to keep the DA from pressing charges”

“T-thanks, that means a lot to me you’re willing to help me after everything I’ve done.”

“We’ve all done things Dex, Matt, even I have but they don’t define us. And what you’re doing here, only proves that,”

“One more thing, before we start where’s Agent Nadeem?”

“I tried to convince him, told him how he could keep Sammy and Seema safe. And be on the right side of the law, but he just said “No, and that’s final” 

“I’m sorry Dex, I know Ray meant a lot to you”

Sighing, Dex peered up at the lawyers. His lips parting to speak “Can we begin?”

“State your name/occupation, and then start from the beginning tell us everything Fisk’s done.”

“Benjamin Poindexter, Special Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation’s New York Office”

The truth is the agent remembered everything, telling them of the manipulations of the mob boss. How he’d used his fragile mental state to turn him into the imposter, as he gained control of every one of his colleagues.

Watching as they turned a blind eye to the law, far from the dedicated agents that they used to be. Even Poindexter didn’t recognize them anymore, mere strangers to him passing him by in the halls.

Referring to the mob-boss as the Kingpin, waiting on him hand and foot doing whatever he wished. They weren’t agents anymore, but rather bodyguards to a mob-boss living in a fancy hotel suite

Poindexter soon finished, facing the reality that he would become like the man he’d been working for. A convict, known by nothing but the number on the front of an orange jumpsuit. 

Perhaps, a mask the agent wouldn’t need to put on so society might just tolerate him. Instead, Poindexter could be himself, exactly what the papers were calling him a criminal or the man who impersonated Daredevil.

“Am I going to Prison?, The Agent asked again 

“No, and that’s final”


	8. Prompt #8: Can You Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while helping Matt and Foggy prep their client, Karen ends up alone with the Punisher himself

Karen stood her high heels digging into the cement of the cold hospital room floor, gaze turned away from the man lying in the hospital bed. Instead fixated on the files, filled with many news clippings, pictures, articles all about this man, called the Punisher. One might say, he was a monster or a hero who did the city a favor ridding it of the criminals who reigned free without any fear of the police.

But the reporter rather knew him not as these, but as Frank Castle the man who lost his family becoming so broken, he wanted to do nothing but rid the world of the people who did this to him. Because who does that? Takes a man’s whole world from them in a blink of an eye. Why not let him take his revenge, the DA was robbing him of that chance to let them have another chance to take someone else’s family away from them. Just like they did Frank, and somehow that was okay.

That Frank was behind bars, knowing he’d never see his kids, or get another glimpse of his wife Maria. With no one paying for what happened to him, in the eyes of the law Frank was a criminal but to Karen, he was a victim, not this big scary monster hiding under the bed of the city.

Turning, Karen once again faced the man a solemn expression filling the face of Frank Castle before his lips parted to speak “Why are you here Karen? You going to ask me a bunch of questions to build me some non-sense defence for your two lawyer friends, to get me what? Shipped off to some mental facility labelled as crazy but that’s okay for you because I’m not in prison. “

“No Frank, but anything you can tell me will help your case?”

“There’s nothing to tell Karen, I’m guilty of all of it everything that fancy DA is saying it’s true. But do I regret it? No, giving those people a second a chance to just do it again that’s not justice not in my world, it doesn’t matter locked up or not they always go back. But I stopped them, Karen, I did that what these cops say they are here to serve and protect won’t”

“So, you’re just going to throw it away? Let them label you a monster and lock you up. Cause that’s what they are going to do Frank, you’ll end up in a prison cell right beside Fisk giving the DA exactly what she wants. The Punisher, taken down and locked away all while she gets re-elected again and again because she took you down.”

“You believe that Karen? That I’m a monster, what do they call me “The big bad Punisher” maybe I do belong locked up in that prison cell. And this city, it will just be the same place it’s always been everything I did, no one will remember that. 

Karen froze, his words rushed through her ears hearing enough to know that Frank was giving up. And there was nothing her, or Matt, or Foggy could do to prevent him from saying the two words that they feared he’d say, “I’m Guilty”. Words that would only put him in a prison cell, one that Karen believed he didn’t belong in, where he did belong was out here searching for whoever took his family away that night and making them pay. The reporter lifted her gaze away from her work, red lips parting to speak;

“I don’t Frank, having your family taken away from you right in front of your eyes that does something to someone, but that something doesn’t make you a monster. Not in my eyes, and certainly not guilty so you should fight. Gain your freedom, so you can out there and get the justice or revenge whatever it is to make you feel somewhat whole again. It won’t bring them back, but you deserve that Frank, not to be locked up beside Fisk.

“Come here Karen, let me tell you something”

The blonde shifted her weight, setting the files down on the counter before the click of her heels against the cold floor filled her ears. Obliging to Frank’s request without even a fear of coming closer wondering if he’d hurt her. But he wouldn’t, Karen sensed something that deep down the man they called the Punisher, cared about her and would probably do anything to anyone who came in this hospital room to harm her.

“I lost myself Karen, in a few seconds I lost my entire world, my kids, Maria everything that meant something to me, gone. After that, you go to a place where the anger, and guilt just consumes you until you want nothing more than to take it out on the very people who took them from you. So, I go out, and I take out these criminals hoping that maybe it will bring me one step closer to finding them, but every day I tell myself “Frank, you are going to find them, you just stay strong”. Truth is, I’m all out of strong so maybe sitting in a cell won’t be so bad might allow me to think to gain some of it back while I figure out my next move. You, I don’t need to drag you down with me to that place Karen, make you see a side of me that makes you so afraid that you want to run away and never look back.”

Tears rolled down the blonde’s cheeks unable to speak she sat listening to his words until he paused, gaze lifting from the floor as it reached hers. Brown eyes filled with nothing, but grief stared up at her, feeling like this was the real Frank looking her in the eyes. Not the Big Bad Punisher, not the monster that media dubbed him as but a man who wanted nothing more than even a taste of justice whatever that was for him.

“I-I’ll go and tell Matt and Foggy your decision”

“No, don’t go. Can you stay?”


	9. Prompt #9: There is a certain taste to it

Matt Murdock, you ask son of the famous Hell’s Kitchen Boxer “Battlin’ Jack Murdock left him behind when he was quite young. He was taken in, by a few nice people from that church just across the street. Spent a lot of time there, listening to Father Lantom’s services, hymns sung by the church choir, the boy couldn’t see but he could hear those beautiful voices. Until one day, an old blind man came to the church, calls himself Stick trained him to use this blindness like a superpower.

All so he could fight, against whatever this enemy was that Stick kept bringing up. Guess they hurt a lot of the people he cared about, wouldn’t blame the man for wanting revenge but to bring Matt into it, so young. After all, he was only a boy, didn’t need to see the evil in this world just yet you have to enjoy the good while you’re young and then worry about the rest when you’re grown. Maybe he grew up too fast too.

Where is Mr. Murdock now, he’s a lawyer that’s right he went to law school met a fellow student calls himself Foggy Nelson. Now graduated, and after leaving that fancy law firm of Landman & Zach they started their own practice, “Nelson & Murdock” Attorneys at law. They didn’t make very much money at it, but they loved helping people whatever mess they were in, Nelson & Murdock were willing to help them out of it

That’s what it was all about, but Matt soon found another life away from his law office one that found him dressing in these Black Pyjamas. Ran around the city, beating on criminals before leaving them at the doorstep of the NYPD’s 15th precinct. He believed he was making the city a safer place, as long as no one knew of this man people called “The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, during the day he was simply Matt Murdock.

But the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, could only run around so long before a big bald man calls him Wilson Fisk, but no one knows that because you don’t say his name. Man lives in the shadows yet holds a grip so tight on the city you’d think it would never let go. Paying off cops, politicians using anything he could to get them on his side to make sure they knew who’s bidding they were doing but never uttered his name. 

Taking him down, that was next to impossible a man so powerful he could’ve probably taken down this little law firm. Matt Murdock or should I say his other life went after this “Fisk” making an enemy out of him and his merry band of loyal employees. It wasn’t long before he’d made a dent in the plans of Wilson Fisk.

One of Matt’s friends, the blonde took out his best friend James Wesley one night after he’d kidnapped her. Now mind you Fisk wasn’t too happy about this, but he had no clue of just who took him away. And for Karen page, that was probably a good thing because who knows if she’d still be by Matt’s side if he did.

Being a vigilante, there is a certain taste to it running through the city in the dead of night. When everything’s black, and no one knows who you are because you’re wearing a mask, the cops hail you as a hero, newspapers praise you for making the city a better place. Or the rush, that comes when you’re about to fight hearing the guy’s heartbeat straight out of his shirt cause he’s scared but he knows what’s coming next. But he can’t stop it, neither can I Matt Murdock, or as you call know me as Daredevil.


	10. Prompt #10: Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me

Misty put down her pen, signing off on the last report of the evening. Streetlight peered through the small office window, desk scattered with papers all the police detective thought was that they could wait till tomorrow.

There had been a big gun bust, and the police detective knew exactly who was on the receiving end of these high-end rifles. One, councilwomen everyone in Harlem knew as Mariah Dillard.

Mariah pulled all the strings, all well her cousin Cornell “Cottonmouth” Stokes did her dirty work. Running the business out of their family club, Harlem’s Paradise worst part of it all, that made it seem all too legitimate.

Sighing, Misty peered at the board knowing full well that there’d be no justice for any of this. They’d get away with this, just like they always did the “Stokes” family seemed untouchable.

They’d taken away her partner, Scarfe as crooked as he was, he was still her partner. And for that, Misty thought that this time would be different and the department might get some justice for the murder of one of their own

Silence filled the precinct before long Misty decided to call it a night. Eager to see anything but crime photos for a while.

A tall man, sweater filled with holes that pierced through the fabric of the t-shirt underneath. Yet whatever was fired at him, the man was still standing not in the morgue, but still here.

“Luke, what are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood, thought I’d stop by”

“Don’t give me that Luke, you’re here because just like everyone else you heard about Mariah”

“I’ll admit it, I did”

“It was you wasn’t it? Who messed up that gun deal?”

‘I did, but I know I shouldn’t have been there, I wasn’t just going to stand by and watch people get hurt”

“No one got hurt, and you interfered with the police doing their job. I could have you arrested, yet I’m going to let you walk out of here like I always do.”

“Cause you know Misty, there’s no justice in your line of work not with Cottonmouth’s hands in your department. Me, I made sure they pay”

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to condone what you’re doing. Yet, you still haven’t answered my question, why are you really here?”

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me”


	11. Prompt 11: It's not always like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson are prepping for a case against Hell’s Kitchen’s newest District Attorney. But Matt’s head is out on the streets, as Daredevil.

“Matt the trial is tomorrow, and I don’t know where your head’s at but it hasn’t been in this case. “

Matt peered up face bruised from the fight he’d gotten in the night before, watching as his law partner spoke. Eyes wide with concern, for his friend who instead of having his head in legal research all night was out running the streets.

As the vigilante Daredevil, beating on a few criminals not without taking a few hits himself. Keeping this identity hidden, was becoming harder having to explain away the scratches or why he was walking with a slight hobble

Right now he was Matt Murdock, a lawyer who if he didn’t prep for the trail would be torn apart by none other than Hell’s Kitchen’s newest DA Mark Callan. And their client, who was best known as the Punisher would be locked away in jail

“So what do we have so far?”

“You mean, what do I have so far Matt. Frank Castle, lost his whole family right in front of him. That does something to someone, no one’s the same after their whole world is ripped from their hands. But there’s no legal defence for that, what happens to you after.”

“Callan is going to walk all over us, and Frank he’s going to end up locked in a cell right beside Fisk. The man doesn’t deserve that, no one does…I know he’s done things but maybe Karen’s right.”

“That woman sure has done a number on you Murdock, but it doesn’t matter what we think to everyone Frank is a monster. “

“Unless we convince the jury otherwise”

Foggy sighed peering back the courtroom door, hoping one of those people walking through it was Matt Murdock. The room continued to fill, and the minutes ticked by still showing no sign of his law partner

“Foggy!”

“Matt, what happened to you? You know what, that doesn’t matter right now because Frank here, is going to need everything we have to stay out of a prison cell”

“You two ready? Rough night Murdock?”

“Yes, and It’s not always like this”


	12. Prompt #12: What if I don't see it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy receives another visit from Dex and things heat up once again between the agent and CEO.

"Third Time this week, Agent"

Billy snickered pushing open the front door as Dex made his way in

"I wanted to tell you in person, Your men are doing a stand-up job at the hotel guarding Fisk. Haven't a problem in weeks" Dex replied

"Seems like these visits are becoming a habit, always thinking I'm up to something illegal. I'm a businessman Poindexter, which one of us isn't"

"Can You blame the bureau for wanting to monitor this place?" 

"You see Dex, I think you like to keep your eyes the very CEO that you came here to visit"

The Anvil CEO was his typical self. Never tiring of wiping the smug look off the agent's face with a snarky comment, seeing that grin slowly forming on his lips after Billy had made another comeback. God, nothing was sexier to Billy than watching Poindexter grow more and more irritated with him. 

Leaving Billy, to get his way once again soon his lips would be connected with Poindexters, white button-down shirt lying on the floor after he'd taken it off. Soft skin the only thing between them, as the Anvil CEO gave him the attention he knew damn well Dex was here for why he was dancing around it this time puzzled Russo.

"The suspense is killing me, Agent, do you have some questions for me or are you just hear for well for me?"

"Russo, don't you think I would have interrogated you already" 

"So then it's for me, isn't Dex? You see all feds are the same, but you Agent your something else" 

Dex smirked, eyes widening at Billy's comment thoughts of taking the Anvil CEO's clothes off right there crossing his mind. But Poindexter was a patient man, one willing to rather indulge in the conversation at hand rather awaiting the inevitable sex between the pair

"There's the look Special Agent, now you see I think you're a little overdressed"

"Why don't you come over here and fix that problem Billy" 

A sly smile filled the former marine's lips inching closer to Poindexter's hands reaching for the buttons of that white dress shirt he'd been wanting to slip off the agent's body. Within a few seconds, it found the floor nothing turning the Anvil CEO on more than the sight of Dex's toned body before him, lips moving along the agent's skin pleasure-filled moans were all that escaped Poindexter's lips. 

"Ooh, you like that? Don't you agent?"

"Mmm" 

"Don't worry, I won't stop Dex. In fact, I want to be with you"

"What if I can't see it?"

"Oh Agent, but you will"


	13. Prompt #13: I never knew it could be this way

Frank sighed the morning air brushed against his skin as he sat overlooking the lake. One of him and the blonde reporter's favorite spots. She was late, probably got caught up pitching her latest crusade to Ellison.

She had determination, Frank had to give her that knowing that there was nothing she couldn't say that would lead Ellison to cave. Karen, reminded him of Maria that way, they could make him do anything. 

And there were very few people, that could get Frank Castle to do anything but somehow Karen Page was one of them. The former marine peered over still awaiting her arrival

if this wasn't the right moment, Frank didn't know what was. Ring, in hand the former marine knew that Karen Page was his second chance. The one he'd never thought he'd get at love, not after Maria.

"You made it"

"Yeah, I did I'm sorry I was late pitching another idea to Ellison"

"What about? I'm sure he had no chance of refusing you?"

"Wilson Fisk, covering his release story"

"Karen, you're obsessed with this idea that you need to stop this Fisk guy, and one day that's going to get you hurt or worse. Do you think he doesn't about about Wesley, what happened in that warehouse Karen? Taking the life of the man's best friend. What do you think he's going to do once he does? . And you call moving into some fancy hotel with 24/7 guards cause you manipulated the Feds for your own gain, a prison sentence."

"Justice Frank, the man just escapes it...someone needs to tell the truth and if that has to be a little reporter from some newspaper like me. Then so be it, I'm not the first to want Fisk behind bars."

"Be careful all right? I don't need you caught in his crosshairs"

"I will, I promise"

"Karen, when I first laid eyes on you I knew there was something special in you. But I couldn't suck you into my world, grief it consumed me swallowed me whole until there was nothing left. But revenge, I thought once I took them out watched them take their last breaths, I'd be whole again. It wouldn't bring my family back, but maybe my world might stop spinning so fast, just for a few minutes. Silence, no more noise not anymore, truth is none of that made me whole that was you Karen, it was all you. Maria, she was my first love, no one could ever catch my heart like she did. But there you are, here with me a second chance. And maybe Maria's looking down smiling, saying "Frank you be happy with  
that Page girl, you hear me don't let her go."

"What are you saying Frank?"

"I'm saying, Will you Marry me Karen?"

"I will do the honor of marrying you Frank"

A grin crept across the former marine's lips pulling the ring from the small box before slipping it on her finger. His gaze peered up at the sky memories of his late wife flooded his mind. And for a moment, Frank felt that silence that he so longed for even if just for a few minutes there was no more noise. Just Frank, and Karen no one else, everything made sense now as the breeze brushed against his skin once again. 

"I never knew it could be this way"


	14. Prompt #14: I can't come back

The agent sighed the courtroom slowly clearing of the jury silence was soon the only thing left, nothing but thoughts flooding Poindexter's mind. Of everything, he'd done telling every bit of the doings of the KingPin. How he'd manipulated the agent, turning him into a killer all so he could become Dex's North Star the one thing he needed to keep his head floating above the water. And the blackmail of his colleagues into Fisk's control, bending to his will to serve his every need.

All that was behind him, but at what cost? Poindexter was sure he'd lost everything by now thanks to one Wilson Fisk. Only imagining the mob-boss was planning to turn on him too, after what he'd just done Dex couldn't say he blamed him. Fisk would make sure Poindexter became a convict, just like the man they tended to name nothing but a number on the front of a jumpsuit. No need for another fiction or mask Poindexter would be the only true self he'd know, a prisoner in an eight by ten cell hoping no one would find out who he was and maybe the agent might make it to tomorrow.

Running a hand through his sandy blonde hair gaze fixed on that of his lawyers who after everything the agent had done wanted to help him. And maybe keep Dex both out of prison and Fisk's clutches 

"Am I-I going to prison?" 

"No Dex, you're not going to prison in fact the DA isn't filing charges against you"

"So I said a few things in front of a grand jury, and I'm a free man?"

"You did the right thing Dex, no one of us could have done what you did"

"Did I? Turning on the one man who gave me everything"

"Dex, Fisk didn't give you anything, he manipulated you and turned you into his personal assassin."

"You keep telling me that, but now what? It will not be long until Fisk finds out, then I become like every other person he's laid his hands on"

"That won't happen"

"H-How do you know? You two should know more than anything that no Prison holds Wilson Fisk"

"I do, and the truth is I wish I could do what needs to be done but I can't let Fisk change who I am. If I do that, and let him then I'm at that one bad day that Frank told me I'd arrive at, the one where I'd become him"

"Even after everything, you'd spare him?"

"I would because I'd still be me"

"Fisk, he took that opportunity away from me. I didn't know who I was, I thought I was finally myself but the truth is I didn't even know who the man standing in the mirror was. Taking all those lives, hurting people that I swore to protect, the badge all of it just meant nothing anymore"

"Make it mean something again, show Fisk he can't take any more parts of you" 

"There's one more thing, we didn't tell you Dex"

"In order to get DA Tower not to file any charges, he put the condition that you be the one to make the arrests. You're going to have to take him down, Special Agent Poindexter"

"I can't come back"


	15. Prompt #15: That's What I'm talking about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fisk, a huge crime boss is taken down by Agents Nadeem and Poindexter. Dex insists on celebrating when things take a turn.

Ray felt a grin creeping across his lips, gaze focused on that of his colleague Agent Poindexter. The pair of agents had just reigned in the Albanian Syndicate's main gun dealer.

A crime boss, and a couple dozen illegal weapons stuff that would only make a cop smile. Off the streets thanks to their new CI, one Wilson Fisk. 

Fisk's intricate knowledge of the syndicate helped the FBI take down the mob boss's competition. Something that would normally take months happened in what seemed like a few minutes. 

The Two watched as evidence was piled into the van, everything that would put this guy away for good. Ray especially happy he'd been the one to make the arrest.

"Congrats Ray, this is all thanks to you" 

"Thanks Dex, I couldn't have done it, not without you"

"What do you say we get out of here, celebrate your win?"

"I'd love to Dex" 

The agent smiled peering over at his colleague in admiration of his many features. Sandy blonde hair, greenish-brown eyes, and the way his Grey t-shirt fit snugly around his toned body 

Wanting nothing more than to slip it off, to run his hands along Dex's soft skin. Taking in every feature of the man before him, all while tangled in a kiss 

But Dex was his colleague, thoughts Ray knew he could never act on. No matter how much he wanted to, his partner was off-limits, if only just to him.

"Are you ready to go?" 

"Yes, let's go" 

"W-where did you go just now? You looked like you were somewhere else?

"Just taking it all in, nothing else" 

Lying to yourself again Nadeem, Ray thought running a hand through his jet black hair. As he followed his colleague to his car. 

"What kind of Pizza do you like Ray? I was thinking we could get some?"

"Pepperoni, with some veggies on it, we can go back to my place" 

What are you doing, asking your colleague to go back your place Ray. Just the place for you to act on your feelings. Thoughts rushed through Ray's mind, the voice in his head wasn't wrong. The agent knew damn well that's what would happen.

"Ok Ray, whatever you want we're celebrating you" 

Ray ordered them Pizza, before directing Dex to the street where his residence was on. Car doors closed as the agents reached Ray's front door. 

"T-this is nice Ray" 

"Its nothing special, really" 

"To me it is, no one's ever invited me to their house. I didn't have many friends growing up" 

"I'm sorry Dex, that must have been hard on you"

"Thanks Ray" 

Ray sighed, his gaze lifting from his meal to meet that of his colleagues. Taking him in, from across the table the warm breeze surrounding them. Thoughts from before soon rushing into his mind. 

"Ray, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good" 

"I've known you a long time Nadeem, enough to know when your lying. Cause right now I don't believe you, so tell me the truth."

Without another word Ray inched himself closer pressing his soft lips against the mans in front of him. Feeling his colleague, to giving in. 

"That's what I'm talking about?"


	16. Prompt #16: Listen. No, really listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their transfer of Fisk went bad, Dex is forced to answer questions about that night and ends up revealing more than just the events of that night.

“Dex, he’ll see you now” 

The agent smirked making his way over the long white doors, it had been a long night. And Dex was tired, in no mood to deal with one of the bureau’s appointed shrinks. But Hattley was having them all interviewed, cause when it came to trauma the bureau didn’t mess around.

Neither did Poindexter, the man knew a thing or two about PSTD and the many other things they say soldiers bring with them after they come back. It’s the reason that they aren’t the same person who’d waved goodbye to their families just months ago. The agent didn’t have any family, but he was in the army and not a stranger to things like that.

Pushing the chair back, Dex took a seat gaze shifting over to that of the therapist’s. Desk coated in generic question sheets, cheap yellow note pads and several pens, all for recording our feelings, whatever they were. 

“How are you Dex? Can I call you Dex?”

“I’m good, sure go ahead Doc” 

“You do know why you’re here?”

“The bureau, wants us to talk about what happened, process our feelings. But me Doc, I’m fine”

“Your not wrong Dex, but the toll this must have took on you that’s a big load to carry”

“It’s hard, really hard”. 

“Now, this isn’t the first time you’ve used lethal force?” 

“I’m FBI Swat Doc, part of the job. What would have you done? I saved the lives of several agents, yet I’m here explaining myself to a shrink. If I’d been wearing a mask, they’d hail me a hero.” 

“Would they? You think that because someone is wearing a mask, it absolves the person of the wrong doing cause no one knows who they are. So the blood, washes from their hands.”

“I’d like to believe that Doc, if I was maybe I wouldn’t be sitting here but being cheered for my actions”

“No one said you weren’t. But explain to me how a human being, can throw an empty gun magazine at dangerous speeds”

“Doc, if I could explain it no one would understand.”

“You like to keep a lot inside, do you have anyone you can talk to?

“Ray, he’s one of the agents whose lives I saved tonight. But I’ve known Agent Nadeem for a long time since I started here, losing my job at the suicide hotline was hard. Yet, Ray he was right there showed me that this was my second chance, pulling me out from the water I was drowning in. That grin he had, I still remember it when I made my first shot as a sniper the man was armed, and dangerous. Suspect was going to take out a bunch of hostages, so my superior gave me the order, said “Take the shot Dex”. Agent Nadeem, stayed back after all that to check on me. When everyone else just walked by, the man cares about me more than anyone ever has.” 

“Sounds like you care a lot about Agent Nadeem too”. 

“I do, the man is like family to me, at least that’s how it felt for awhile but everything it changed” 

“What are you saying Dex? What changed?

Sighing, Dex smiled “I’m in love Doc, and the worst thing is Ray has no clue. And I don’t have the guts to tell him.

“Listen. No, Really listen. To your heart, and when you’re ready Ray will listen cause I think deep down he feels the same way about you”


	17. Prompt #17: There is just something about them/her/him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray agrees to a meeting with the man in the mask, but once he realizes what the man wants things, take a turn when he gives up his colleague as the imposter in the suit. But the masked man learns more than just a name.

The cold air brushed against Ray's face as he stood in one of Hell's Kitchen's many back allies. Which were not exactly safe places for a man like Agent Nadeem not knowing what was lurking around the corner. Danger, more likely but it was the chance that the agent would have to take if he wanted to meet this man who'd broken into his home informing him of this imposter who's ruining the vigilante's good name. 

Ray stood a shiver ran up his spine wondering if any of this was a good idea, or if he should simply go to work whatever that was these days. The agent and his colleagues, were now proud owners of their new CI, one Wilson Fisk who'd now taken up residence at the Presidential Hotel. Hattley'd put him in charge, of the convict after all it had been Ray who arranged the whole thing. After the financial trouble, he'd been left in, this promotion was a welcome change to the agent's life and something he didn't want to put in jeopardy meeting this man.

"You're late," The agent said the loud thump of shoes hitting concrete filling his ears

"I was early, but I had to be sure, of you Agent Nadeem"

"Well, I held up my end of the bargain, I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, I don't know who I can trust these days with Fisk out of jail"

"You can trust me"

"Can I Agent Nadeem? Cause where I'm sitting the whole FBI is working for Wilson Fisk"

"They may be, but he's doing it on our terms, not his"

"Fisk doesn't follow anyone's orders, the FBI is naive thinking he's not using this deal to his advantage" 

"We'll worry about Fisk, now to why we are here"

"The Man in my suit"

"I don't know who you are, but you do have a history of hurting people and I'm not handing you a federal agent for you to take out"

"That's not me, I've hurt many people in my life you're right but you have my word, I won't touch him. I just need information so what's his name?"

" It's my colleague, Special Agent Ben Poindexter" 

"Ben huh? That his real name Agent Nadeem, or are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you, that's his real name. Google it, if you want the picture will match the one on my file."

Ray sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair turning away from the masked man. The agent knew and hated admitting to himself let alone this masked man that it was in fact his colleague, who'd attacked the bulletin that night. And for that, Ray let him get away knowing he didn't even try to apprehend him, and rather protected his friend as he ran out of the newspaper's offices. Lives were lost, and the agent felt like it was blood on his hands, that was his fault no one else's. 

"You care about him huh? So much that you let had him that night but let him get away, and worse of all you kept his secret"

"I do, I know I shouldn't have the blood, it's on my hands. Innocent people were hurt, now none of them will get justice because instead of doing my job I let him getaway. And yeah, I kept his secret because I'm not gonna be the man who takes everything away from him"

"Agent Nadeem, no one blames you that attack was all Fisk. The blood, it's on his hands, not yours Ray. If you didn't let him get away with it, Fisk would have got to him any way we can't count on justice, not while he's out" 

"That means a lot, Thank you. Ben, he's more than just a colleague the man saved my life that night and those of several more agents. Their families still have them thanks to Agent Poindexter's actions, but the bureau they just saw him as a way to cover it all up. A scapegoat, and there's nothing I can do about it. But I can tell you, the man in that suit it's not Dex, it's just a suit and the man inside I'm sure he doesn't even recognize.

"You can do something Agent Nadeem, to help Dex. We find the suit, and then prove he was manipulated by Fisk to commit those crimes, free him of Fisk for good."

"How do you suppose we do that?" 

"You have his address, we break into his apartment, look for the suit. " 

"I have a key, the building manager won't suspect a thing." 

"You have a key Ray, that's good but how do we distract him?"

"He gave it to me, listen the man has no one else in his life I'm the one person he can count on. As, for a distraction, I have this lawyer I know, I'll set it all up and have them meet at our office"

"I'm sorry, I can relate when my father died I had no one too but having no one doesn't turn you into a killer. But if you're the one person who decides that they care, who am I to say that you can't make a difference in his life. Then it's settled? we're doing this?

"Yeah, but Dex and I complete each other. I know that's hard to understand, but he's the one constant in my life pushing me to do better, to help him hold on to his sanity for one more day. I could have had the worst day at work, and there he is with that grin on his face and just like that the bad day I had doesn't matter anymore. Cause I'm with him now, and that bad day is small compared to the love I have for him. You're right, having no one doesn't turn you into a killer, but now Dex has someone, he has me. I love him, but I'll help you just promise me, you won't hurt him?"

"I promise Agent Nadeem, we don't hurt Dex. Sounds like you really love the guy huh?

"There's something about him" 

"Yeah, there is Agent Nadeem"


	18. Prompt #18: Secrets? I love Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Foggy begin the trial of a century, but not without hiccups and their client taking matters into his own hands.
> 
> this is a continuation of prompt #11

"Mr. Murdock, are you and your law partner ready to give your opening statements" 

"Yes your honor, we are, Matt take it away"

The chair slid against the hard floor, as the lawyer rose grabbing his walking cane hitting it along in front of him slowly reaching the jury box. Not that it made a difference to the lawyer, but there were 12 jurors all of mixed opinions of the man before them Frank Castle or as the city called him the "Punisher". Many of them believing he should be locked up, and the others thinking maybe he's actually making the city a better place doing the jobs of the NYPD for them. Yet, Murdock stood, his lips parting to speak;

"The man before us today, Lieutenant Frank Castle was a decorated Marine of the United States Army, one who devoted years of service to our country. These are the people we thank, for our freedom. The ones who rose to the occasion, and fought for our country, when no one asked them to they just did it, and that your honor is what Frank Castle did. He rose to that occasion, and became a war hero, the man was rewarded a Navy Cross for his service in Afghanistan, that's second to a medal of honor, what he did none of us sitting here could have done. What did he do?, Your honor, Lieutanant Castle's superiors ordered him and his squad to go into Kandahar to capture a target. Frank thought this was a trap and that it would get them all killed, but his superior ignored his objection. What happened? just as Frank said it would, it was a trap and his whole squad was ambushed, and this superior lost his arm because of his unwillingness to listen to Castle. Frank saved the lives of his squad, that day if it wasn't for his actions they'd all be dead. Now, let me ask you does this look like the face of a man who you see as a monster, who should be locked up." 

Murdock retreated to his seat, without a word his law partner turned to him his glare a reminder that Matt hadn't done a thing for the case instead he'd been out as the vigilante, Daredevil. This time, he'd been helping an old flame named Elektra tracking down some ledger from an organization called the Hand, nothing seemed to matter to Matt except her, even if it meant sacrificing doing his job. What would it be next time? there was always a next time for Matt, where he'd go out running the streets while letting his friends down again. 

Knowing that this Punisher trial, was essentially the trial of century one that would essentially make or break the firm of Nelson & Murdock. Matt still chose the black pajamas, he always did making this trial a small matter compared to keeping the city safe of villains, like the hand. The lawyer sighed, his eyes tired from the late night with Elektra, fought to stay open as District Attorney Callan, tore apart his very words. 

Frank sat silently, nothing but revenge left in eyes knowing the very people he shot and killed that night, were just one piece of what took his family away that night. But not one mention, it was just Frank Castle the marine, the denicated army vet with years of service, but Frank was itching to tell them of the family man, the one who loved his wife, and kids more than anything. And had them ripped from his life, that night Castle's eyes widening as his counsel spit more legal jargon, yet still no mention of the night.

"May I?, my lawyers keep going on with all this legal talk saying how I have PTSD, and talking about some insanity defence? To keep me locked up, in some psych hospital, to keep me from going to prison. You think I'm scared, the big bad Punisher, is that what you call me? runs around the city at night taking out bad guys, those people they deserved it.Yeah I could have let them to go jail, but does justice really work? You see I don't think so, these guys will just go back out there, and do it again. 

But me, I stop them I don't give them that chance. Yet, I'm scared, scared is standing on that carousel seeing these guys roll up and you know it's not good and you say to yourself "Frank, these guys will do their thing and they'll go, they won't touch you." . But things didn't go so well, and they opened fire, I stood there saying "Stay Strong Frank, the kids, and Maria they can't see you cry". But tears fell, as I watched them gunned down right in front of my eyes. You tell me, Mr. Murdock what does that to do to a person? I'll tell you, it tears you up inside until you have nothing left but revenge, and grief, and that's all you want. To see these people pay, the ones who took your universe right from your hands." 

"Mr. Nelson, Murdock, control your client before I have him escorted out of the courtroom. Mr. Castle is not a witness on the stand, nor was he asked to give testimony, you do know the rules of the court, you want to say something Mr. Castle get your lawyers to put you on the stand."

"Frank, simply stated the facts of what happened to his family, that night things neither the prosecution or you, your honor have taken into consideration." 

"Mr. Castle, is a criminal simple as that He shot and killed several members of the Irish cartell. Now, it doesn't matter if they were known criminals, Mr. Castle does not have the right to dole out justice, on the people he thinks deserves it. This Punisher, thinks he's above the law, and doing this city a favor but in the people's eyes, he is just like everyone else. Not above the police, or the law itself"

"Frank, is a grieving father who had his family taken away from him yet you guys are treating him like a common criminal. Who would be in their right mind, after an event like Mr. Castle went through?" 

"That excuses him of his crimes? Mr. Castle is being charged with several murders, all of which he committed and I have no doubt he knew exactly what he was doing."

"I did know what I was doing, and I'd do it all over again"

"That's quite enough Mr. Castle, I think I've heard all I can today. But I have one question, Are you guilty Mr. Castle?"

"I am, your honor. I'm guilty! I'm guilty!"


	19. Prompt #19: Yes, I admit it, you were right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex holds up the end of his bargain after testifying against Fisk for everything he's done and moves to arrest several of his colleagues, not without being confronted one last time by the KingPin himself.
> 
> This is a continuation of prompt #14- I can't come back

The cold fall air brushed against Dex's face as the agent made his way across the street to the hotel. Filled with press wanting statements on the agent's testimony, and angry protesters wondering why Wilson Fisk was not being carted off in handcuffs. The agent sighed, soon being bombared with microphones from the various news stations, and papers asking questions about just why he did it. 

"No comment" 

Brushing past the media, Poindexter made his way to the front entrance the hotel's lobby no better than the frenzy outside. The agent pressed the elevator button, doors opened as silence filled the small space leaving the chaos in the dust. The agent's mind raced with thoughts, turning on his colleagues, and most of all the Kingpin.

Dex had become well aware of what happened to those who went against the Kingpin, he'd just have to ask his colleague Ray Nadeem who Fisk's love Vanessa Marianna sealed his fate, telling Poindexter to take him out. Showing up in his yard that night, as Ray Nadeem stood before him knowing full well that agent was there to take him out, refusing to believe anything but the truth about Fisk. Yet, Poindexter went on about how he'd felt more like himself and that Fisk was the man who gave him everything. 

But now the agent had nothing, perhaps Ray was right they could have done it taken Fisk down, Two Federal Agents just like the pair was before. Dex was the only one left, and the agent had the intention of making his colleague's sacrifice mean something. The agent wiped a small tear, turning to the agents sitting behind the desk knowing full well what he had to do his lips parted to speak.

"You're all under arrest, the list of crimes is endless so I'll save you the long speal" 

One by one, handcuffs clicked as colleagues of Poindexters were escorted out of the hotel, faces wearing nothing but despair, that the very man who was arresting them was not so long ago right at the Kingpin’s side. That was true of the agent, now nothing but blood filled his hands. Taking out Ray Nadeem was that last straw the one that pushed him to want to be on the right side of the law.

His words in the backyard that night stopping the all too eager agent not from taking his colleague’s life, but from wanting to do anymore bidding for the mob boss. Dex was lucky that even after everything he’d done the law firm of Nelson & Murdock took him on, allowing the agent to tell the truth. Maybe it was because they both wanted the same thing, nothing more than to see Wilson Fisk taken down from that fancy pedestal he’d perched himself up so high.

“You going to get Fisk?”

“Yeah, something like that” 

The agent paused, sighing as he led the last one down the hallway to the elevator. “Goodbye Boss” The agent said 

Dex had one last job, that one being to deliver the final blow to the powerful mob-boss. Hand sweatily hanging on to the penthouse door, gaze lifting to meet that of one Wilson Fisk as the mob boss pulled the door right from his hands. 

“Special Agent Poindexter” 

“Mr. Fisk” 

“I do know why you’re here, to send me back to Prison to once again resume my life as a convict away from this city, and Vanessa. After everything I’d done for you, giving you an identity beyond those masks you wear to hide your true self. To feel finally more like yourself than you ever did, isn’t that what you told Ray Nadeem?. You do remember Agent Poindexter, or do you prefer Dex? He never got to say goodbye to his wife, nor his son because of you, his blood is on your hands. You think because you’ve testified, and made a deal with the District Attorney, that it suddenly washes off. I’ve had much blood on my hands but none of it ever washes off. Not even once you click those handcuffs against my wrists, standing there on the right side of the law like you were before, but yet you’re the only one on it after all it was you who carted off your colleagues.”

“Wilson Fisk, you’re under arrest”. 

“Nothing to say Special Agent Poindexter?”

“Yes, I admit it. You were right.”


End file.
